outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Hector McEwan
Hector McEwan is a healer that Roger meets while searching for Jem. Personal History Events of the Novels ''Written in My Own Heart's Blood In 1739, Roger MacKenzie has traveled back through the stones with his ancestor Buck MacKenzie looking for his son Jem. During their search for him the two separate to cover more ground. Buck however is suffering from a strain on his heart from the time travel and requires medical attention. Roger is called back to check upon his kinsmen, who has been taken in by a crofter and his family and awaits the arrival of a local healer named McEwan. When McEwan arrives and begins his examination of Buck, he exclaims, ''"Cognosco te!" – I know you! – upon touching the man. McEwan proceeds with laying his hands upon Buck, and as he does so, Roger notices a blue light emanating from McEwan's hands as he moves them over Buck's body. As McEwan is leaving, Roger approaches him and and identifies himself as another "kinsman" by shaking McEwan's hand with the greeting "Cognosco te". In the course of their conversation, McEwan reveals he traveled from the year 1841 accidentally. He notices something strange about Roger's throat, lays hands on it, and appears to intuit by mere touch the damage incurred by Roger's hanging years before. He briefly acquaints Roger with the circumstances of his travel through the stones at Craigh na Dun before leaving to return to Cranesmuir. McEwan tells Roger he will return to check on Buck. After deciding to track down Buck's biological mother, Geillis Duncan, the two men meet McEwan again at the Duncan household. When Geillis takes Buck upstairs, McEwan seems jealous of their interaction. Roger explains that Buck's interest isn't like that; that Buck is Geillis's future son. McEwan reveals that he knows that Geillis is another traveler, though she hasn't spoken of it explicitly. He also tells Roger he knows Geillis had become pregnant with his child but rid herself of it. In some ways, McEwan confides in Roger as one might a minister, telling him about how he had a wife and two children in his own time. Roger suggests that McEwan think of returning to them. When Roger finds his wife Brianna and children Jem and Mandy at Lallybroch, Brianna has injured her ankle. Roger brings her to McEwan, who tends the injury, and Brianna, too, sees the blue glow from his healing touch. He invites the MacKenzie family to stay in his small home while they need it, assuring them he would find a bed elsewhere. Personality Physical Appearance Name *'Hector' is a Latinized form of Greek ‘Εκτωρ (Hektor), which was derived from ‘εκτωρ (hektor) "holding fast", ultimately from εχω (echo) meaning "to hold, to possess".Behind the Name: Hector - accessed 24 June 2016 *'McEwan' is derived from the Old Gaelic Mac Eoghainn, meaning 'the son of Eoghann'.Behind the Name Surname: McEwan - accessed 24 June 2016Behind the Name Surname: Mac Eoghann - accessed 24 June 2016 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Time Travelers Category:Scottish characters Category:19th century characters Category:18th century characters